


A road trip to somewhere

by escape



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escape/pseuds/escape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Chaubrey drabble. Oops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A road trip to somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mscollywogs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mscollywogs), [realitywastheillusion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=realitywastheillusion).



Aubrey tapped her nails on the steering wheel as she cruised down the highway, twisting her wrist and flicking the indicator on as she merged into the next lane over. It was raining heavily and had been for the past two, maybe three, hours. Chloe was slouched in the passenger seat, she was scooted so far forward that her ass was barely on the edge of the seat and her knees pressed against the dash, bare feet dangling below. Chloe watched the wipers smear raindrops across the windshield only to drag them back again and wondered if it was really making visibility much better. The pitter patter of rain against the metal of the car roof was soothing and the sun was beginning to set, she stroked back and forth over the soft skin of Aubrey’s wrist and laced their fingers together. Returning the quick smile Aubrey turned her head to throw at her. 

Chloe untangled their fingers and settled into running her nails from the centre of Aubrey’s palm and along the lengths of her fingers, laughing softly as Aubrey wriggled her hand at the tickly sensation. Chloe drew Aubrey’s hand up to her lips and pressed soft kisses into her palm, smiling against the skin as Aubrey stroked a finger up and down the bridge of her nose. Chloe pulled back and caught one of the fingers between her teeth and bit down playfully. Aubrey laughed and pushed Chloe’s face to the side with her hand, pulling strands of hair behind her ear as she righted herself. Aubrey lay her hand back in Chloe’s lap and squeezed her thigh gently; smirking as Chloe squirmed a little in her seat. Driving was one of those times that she realized how odd it felt to not be touching Chloe in some way all the time. An ankle caught between hers at dinner; hand in hers when they walked, body pressed against the length of her own while they slept. 

They had been on the road for hours and Chloe was just beginning to get restless. She just wanted to get to the hotel. They had been looking forward to this weekend away for at least a fortnight now and she just wanted to be there and curled up in bed with Aubrey. Just to lie there and be close. Though there was something about Aubrey driving that she found endlessly sexy and the slender fingers tucked innocently between her thighs was getting to her a little; and she couldn’t quite decide if she really did just want to tangle her limbs with the blondes and fall asleep or if she wanted to fuck her senseless first. 

Aubrey wriggled her fingertips and had to bite her lip to stop herself giggling at the way Chloe’s hips jerked and kitten like squeak that came from the passenger side of the car. She eventually composed herself enough to turn and look at Chloe with an innocent expression plastered on her face and was greeted with a look that was somewhere between ‘I know your game’ and ‘I just got caught imagining doing dirty things to you’. She pointed a finger up from her grip on the wheel and silently nodded her head at something ahead watching the grin tug at Chloe’s lips as she set eyes on the hotel sign further up the road. 

It was only a few days away but Aubrey couldn’t think of a better way to spend that extra day off work than hidden away in a pretty coastal hotel with a certain redhead.


End file.
